The End
by Clue-Sama
Summary: A two chapter story about Zero falling into Level E. Kaname's been able to control Zero for a little, but what will he do when Zero loses it one day...? Lemon...
1. Chapter 1

**The End**- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I dun own Vampire Knight or anything legally affiliated with it. ::whine::

Author's Notes!: Look ANOTHER one! I'm doin' this one while still working on _What Am I Doing_ and I hope I don't get them mixed up, screwed up, or repetitive. Sorry if they do, but I'm in a writing mood!

This one is also a yaoi- KanamexZero ::meep, but this one is only from Zero's POV and it's a bit different than my other one, because it's about Zero falling to a Level E. This one probably won't be as long as _What Am I Doing_, but I will have lemon in here quicker than that one. Also, forget Yuki. Just pretend she died or something, because there will be part where you'll say, "Hey, what about Yuki?" and she'll just ruin it, so just... forget her. DX Dis is Kaname and Zero!! X3

Heehee, I have the ending thought out already, and I know it'll make you cry, too. ((probably not ::sob::))

Enjoy!

BTW: This is the fix, because I agreed with people that it ended ugly, so if you had read the old one, go towards the end of the second chappie and reread the revision, please! It's much better. For first-time readers- go ahead and enjoy it! R&R...

Chapter 1

"Zero, oh, God... you have to open your legs wider..."

"I...I'm trying..."

The room was thick with heat and the scent of sex and blood. The dim lighting from the sun trying to shine happily through the heavy, drawn curtains only added to the intimacy of the moment. The moment that seemed like the first time I ever made love with Kaname Kuran, but in reality it was some number I lost count of a while ago. Every time we did it, it was so invigorating and surreal. Vampire sex was like nothing I've ever felt before and with my being a vampire now only heightened the feeling of it all. Any sort of contact nearly destroyed me with pleasure. Especially any kind penetration.

I moaned and tilted my head back into the pillow as Kaname thrusted back into me, hard, striking the spot deep inside. We had been going at it for quite some time and sweat and blood wet the sheets; another liquid was about to join those two. Our bodies rocked in motion to Kaname as he pumped and he panted into the curve of my neck and shoulder. Where his face was, there was a deep bite mark on my collar bone that was slowly healing, but blood, which he licked up every so often, surrounded the area. That's what started this particular session this morning.

Suddenly, he moaned, too, and he slowed his movements. My hips bucked from his sudden stop, and he twitched back.

"...Zero..." he groaned, his back arching, and then he came in me, the heat filling me; some of his essence spilling down my skin onto the blankets. His body slackened considerably and he slowly pulled out of me, but my legs were still wrapped tightly around his waist and I wiggled against him. He sighed and kissed my neck saying, "Zero, I can't..." It seemed even purebloods couldn't go more than three times in a row, which was still crazy for me, because I could handle it three times in a row.

"You forgot..."

He rose his head to look at my pleading face quizzically, but then his face showed understanding. He reached down between our bodies and grabbed my erection forcefully, getting a moan from me. Sometimes he got so caught up with his own release, he forgot about me. I was a male and the uke, so I think sometimes he forgot that I needed that, too.

"Aaahhh... "

He smirked and ran the pad of his thumb over the tip of my penis, watching my face change every second. I don't mind not having a wild release like Kaname- I personally just liked him being inside of me, but he's gotta make it so I wait for mine, and I'd rather just get mine over with.

"Kaname, just do it..."

"No, no, Zero. You know better than that..."

I rolled my eyes to the back of my head and closed my eyes when the tips of his fingernails raked gently up the sides of my shaft. It was a tickling, pleasurable sensation. The pressure was building slowly and painful around my pelvis and I clenched my fangs together, hissing through them. He chuckled and said, "Do you want me to swallow it, or just let it get everywhere?"

"I don't fucking care..."

I couldn't see him because my head was still thrown back in ecstasy, but my body let me know that he decided to wrap all of his fingers around my length and stroke up and down quickly. My breath caught in my throat and I arched up off of the bed to his hand. Usually, he would do this slower to draw out the feeling, but today he did it quick and it caught me off guard. I started gasping when he didn't slow as I clutched at the sheets.

" Ah... Kaname!" I shouted and cum went all over his stomach and hand.

Then, suddenly, I became very thirsty and my eyes burned with the desire for blood. Kaname saw this and braced his hands on either side of my head. He lowered his head for me to have access to his sweet, royal blood. I saw him close his eyes gently and I frowned. He was worried...

I was becoming more and more vicious; we both knew it. Sometimes when I wanted his blood, I would go crazy and rip the flesh clean from his neck. He would have to hold me down or even knock me out when I got like that. It hurt me to know that I would do that to him and that after all of that, he would still stay with me, but I couldn't control myself. I was falling faster and faster these days.

At least today, I thought that I was in my right mind to take his blood. I showed this by licking over the target region and swiftly, yet carefully, piercing the skin. Our bites were just as good-feeling as the sex itself for each other and a low moan escaped him when I pulled my fangs out to let the blood flow into my mouth. I gulped hungrily and the amount I took was generous on his part, unfortunately I began to lose myself, and I clawed at him. I wanted more. More blood. More of him.

I beared my fangs again and bit down harder; yanking the holes open. The two circular marks becoming long gashes, more of my crimson drug poured out. Kaname growled in pain and when my responsive snarl became gurgling from the blood in my mouth, his hands came up to pull my face from his neck. Swallowing the blood, I panted while his calculating gaze watched me calm down.

Hot tears welled up in my eyes. No... I hurt him. I lost it again... Even as the two lacerations healed on his neck, I wanted to turn back time.

"Kaname... I did it again, didn't I?"

He caressed my face, brushing a few stray silver hairs from my equally silver eyes, saying softly, "It's ok, Zero... You'll learn to control yourself..."

After he leaned down to kiss me and my bloody lips, I looked back into his beautiful ruby eyes and nodded, not saying anything while he got off of the bed and made for the bathroom.

It happened everyday now, and he would say the same thing, but we both knew it wasn't getting better. It was getting worse. I couldn't control myself, and I would reach the End before we knew it. Of course, we wouldn't speak of the day when I would go on my killing spree and be faced with a vampire killing weapon. Ignorance is bliss, after all.

Author's Notes: I think this'll be the only lemon part in this story. Sorry, but it's not really about the sex, it's about Kaname and Zero's love and devotion.

Anyways, I liked this chappie- the fact Zero is reaching the End shone quite effectively through the hanky-panky! R&R and I hoped it was good.

Oooh, the part with Zero gurgling the blood had a nice visual to it. 3


	2. Chapter 2

**The End**- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I dun own Vampire Knight or anything legally affiliated with it. ::whine::

Author's Notes: Look! I posted chappie two right along with chappie one:D

Hm... I think this might be the last chapter! XD I'll let you know in the ending Author's Notes.

Ah, and I've noticed that this story doesn't flow too well, but I kinda wanted it to feel like a oneshot- getting to the point. Sorry if it seems a little jumpy and confusing.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Life in the Night Class wasn't too bad, but everyone could tell that I was different. Not that I was the one who always glared them all down when I protected them from the girls, because we've seemed to come to terms with that. It was more of the fact that I had to leave class either alone or with Kaname nearly every two hours. I needed blood. It was disgusting how pathetic I'd become. How far I'd fallen. From vampire hunter, to vampire hater, to a vampire himself, to a Level E. However, the other vampires seemed to leave me alone about that. I was glad they let animals die in peace.

"Zero...?"

I glanced over to Kaname from my spot next to him on the bench. We were out in the cool night air in the walkway from the school building to the Moon Dorms. We would stay out a few extra minutes sometimes when I would drag Kaname out on a blood run. It was refreshing...

"Yes?"

"How are you?"

I turned my head a little more to study Kaname. How was I? What kind of question was that? He wasn't the kind of person to be a smart ass, so I turned away and looked at my shoes. This must be his way of asking if I feel like I'm about to lose it again without being insensitive. My hitting rock bottom must be looming if he asks about it indirectly like that.

"I'm... all right, I guess. Not really good..." I looked back at him, and his eyes radiated concern while I finished, "Not really bad."

Kaname edged closer and looped an arm around my waist and he spoke softly, "That's better than being all bad." With that, he leaned his head on mine and I closed my eyes. I was so tired...

But I would not get any rest later that day.

It was one of those days after class where I would go to bed after homework and Kaname would go to his room and do his presidential work instead of being with me, which he insisted on doing. He would say it's because he hated being away from me (and I believe that to be true) but I knew it was because he wanted to be there in case I got to boodlusting.

So I was laying on my bed, not really feeling sleepy at that moment, but I didn't wanna go out and get sun burnt, so there I was. With a huge sigh I sat up and went to the window and threw back the curtains. Involuntarily, I hissed at the light blasting in my eyes, but I didn't move. Instead, I pushed open the window letting the perfect breeze in. Well, I thought it was perfect, but it carried the scent of fresh human blood with it. Immediately, I felt my heart pound against my ribcage, feeling like it almost broke it, I clasped a hand over my chest to keep it from bursting out.

"No..." I pleaded with myself. I couldn't do this... just close the window and go drink some blood tablets. Even if I puke them back up, it might-

Before I knew what I was doing, I felt the heat of the sun on my skin and the wind rushing against my face. I had leapt from the window and was currently running after the scent of blood. Real human blood. Why want human blood when I could have Kaname's? It was like a rich person enjoying poor people food. I different kind of delicacy.

Sense of time, place, and rationality was long gone, especially when I found the source of the smell. A girl. A girl had hurt herself while doing archery outside with the other Day Class members. A few of them were huddled around her worrying. I looked over and saw one student running to get a nurse or whatever. I didn't care. I wanted her. It was like I couldn't see the others, only her and her cut arm.

I licked my lips greedily and ran over to them, and as they screamed, "Kiryu?!" I strode swiftly over to the girl and grabbed her shoulders. She squealed and all the noise around grew, but it was all muffled to me. My eyes saw only the blood now. Not even the boys could pull me off as I leaned farther on her, pushing her to the ground. Pinned now, the girl probably thought I was going to rape her, but no. I bared my fangs and snarled with a sick smirk. How interesting it was to see everyone even TRY to get me off. A vampire.

Shaking my head in pity, I bent my head to her arm and opened my mouth to bite when suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my thigh. Roaring, I looked over my shoulder. ...

"K-Kaname?"

He lowered the bow in his hand and all I could think about was the terrible sorrow in his eyes as he stepped closer. He had a trench coat thing on with the hood up to protect him from the sun. Everyone screamed at the blood oozing from my leg around the arrowhead and they all ran. Someone managed to tug the girl out from my weakened grip and take her away. Now it was just Kaname and I.

I turned over to sit on my butt and touch at the arrow sticking out of my leg. He had to shoot me to get me to stop. A weak smile came to me. I wasn't happy, it was just so weird that he had to stop me. He had done it before I'd ever bitten someone, but this time it felt... odd. Now I would apologize and he would say, "Zero, it's ok. You'll learn to control yourself." and we would return to the dorms..

"Kaname... I'm sorry... could you help me up--"

Another arrow came and struck me in the upper arm. I cried out and grabbed at it. I couldn't pull it out- the power of it had caused it to drill all the way through my arm. I snapped my head back up to look at Kaname. He was lowering the bow again. ...He had shot it.

"K...Kaname...?"

"I'm sorry... Level E vampire- Zero Kiryu."

My eyes widened as he raised the bow again and loaded an arrow in it. But this was ok... I should've expected this. I guess I had just thought that my death wasn't this close. And another smile came to my face when he came closer again, pulling back the string on the bow. I wouldn't want anyone else to do me in either.

Brunette bangs attempted to hide the tears in his eyes as he knelt in front of me one more time. He had his hood down and his head rested on mine. He still had the bow, but we sat together for at least a minute, enjoying the other's presence. My pain was numbed a bit while I let Kaname cry quietly. The arrow's point was touching my chest, aching to be let go so it could fling into my heart and end me. I felt my own eyes tear up as I broke the still and reached up to hold his face in my hands, pull him closer, and kiss him. My lips still on his I whispered, "Thank you, Kaname."

A strangled breath came from him and I felt my chest jerk back with a 'twang'. I pulled away and looked down. The arrow was protruding from my chest and the searing pain of having my heart pierced right through the middle was nothing compared to how my soul caught fire at the sight of the grief on Kaname's face. Look what I've done to him...

I'm destroying him... forget that he shot me. I don't care about me. It's Kaname- he is my life. The way he looked was harming me far more than those arrows. My breath staggered and I had to open my mouth to get enough oxygen as if that would stop me from dying now.

Kaname dropped the bow and wrapped his arms around my middle leaning closer, looking pale.

"Z... Zero... what did I..."

" No... I-I'm sorry..." I said almost silently before my vision started to blur and become shades darker on me. I heaved out a loud and raspy pant before groaning and practically collapsing on him. He let out a sound of distress and I felt his hands slide over me, trying to hold me closer, but the arrows jutting disgustingly out of my flesh wouldn't allow him any closer to me. See? All I'm doing is causing him anguish! First, _he's_ the one who must come kill me and now, when he wants to hold me, the arrows that I basically forced him to shoot into me are keeping him where he is.

If anything... I wanted to live for him and be by his side, if that's what he wished... but here I am- dying. I'm so pathetic...

"K-Kaname... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I won't do it again..." I found myself whispering out, my voice breaking not only from the blood filling up my body, but from the sobs trying to come out. I was crying now- my eyes closed, the tears dripping onto Kaname's white slacks. I heard him suck in a shaky breath and he moved so that I was laying in his lap, but slightly elevated because he was holding me in his strong arms, close to his chest, at least. I could feel the blood slip down my sides and I shook my head slowly and whimpered, "I'm sorry... I... I won't bite anyone again... I promise... Kaname..."

"I-It's ok, Zero..."

He whispered his fingers gently touching my face, brushing my eyes which were squeezed shut, but the pressure was gradually lessening. I hoped I would wake up from this terrible nightmare soon, and get to see Kaname's dazzling smile again as I walked up to him to give him a warm kiss...

Yes... I would wake up soon, because I could hear his voice fading away saying, "You'll learn how to... to control yourself one day..."

Revised Author's Notes: Aw, I like the ending for this one much better! It's much more sad! Perfect!

Oh, and if you are reading this and wondering why it says 'revised', it's because I had originally had a crap ending and I got advice saying I should draw it out. Soooo I did and here it is.

There will be no chappie three! Review please! X3


End file.
